Celebi's Time Travel
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Red and Yellow want to have kids, but they feel they're not ready. A certain Psychic Legendary offers to help. How does this affect the heroes? Rated T for blood. One-shot prequel for "They've Gone Too Far", manga meets anime.


**A/N: I think that this one-shot might enable not one, but** _ **two**_ **story updates. Not the same story, though and I can't reveal which other story will be getting updated because that's not a guarantee. This one-shot will hopefully explain some things for "They've Gone Too Far," whose rating might go down to T. If this doesn't, I'll explain it in the next few chapters. I don't own Pokémon and this time (and in other stories), Blue Oak is male.**

 **Warning: birth scenes in this chapter. Also, I will forewarn you: there is some fluff in this.**

* * *

 **The Ketchums**

(Viridian Forest, Yellow's P.O.V.)

"Red, I've been thinking," I begin. My husband stares at me, somewhat blankly. He nods.

"I want to be a mom," I say, getting the words out.

Red stares at me. Then, "We're too young, Yells."

He's right, we're only in our twenties.

"I know, it's just that after the birth of Vee and Vay's litter, I think we would make great parents," I say. Vay is my Vaporeon that I got as an Eevee as a wedding gift from Sapphire.

" _Perhaps I can help,"_ a tiny voice says. Red and I look up to see Celebi.

"Wait, did you hear our conversation?" Red asks. Celebi nods.

Red looks at me.

"We want to do it," I say.

" _Hold hands and hang on,"_ Celebi says.

* * *

(An unknown vortex has brought the dexholders to the anime world.)

(Years in the future. Viridian City Hospital. Red's P.O.V.)

"C'mon honey, push!" I say to my wife. She is squeezing my hand.

"Red Satoshi Ketchum, we are _not_ having any more kids!" she shouts. She's cute when she's mad.

"I hear you. Now just breathe," I say.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Ketchum," the nurse says. She pushes harder and falls back on the bed. I kiss her and we are taken out of our thoughts by two sets of wails.

"Yellow, you did it. We're parents," I say, kissing her again and she loosens the grip.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. You have a healthy daughter and son," the doctor says, placing the pink bundle in my arms and the blue one in Yellow's. Some time goes out and I emerge from the delivery room.

"Everyone, this is Delia and Liam Ketchum," I say, holding the two bundles.

"Good thing you gave them normal names," Blue says, holding his son Wyatt.

I couldn't be more proud to care what Blue said.

* * *

(Many years later, Yellow's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Delia, you can do this," I say to my daughter.

"Where is my damn husband?" she shouts, squeezing my hand. I don't answer, I just look at mine.

"You're almost there, Delia. One more push," he says as the door flies open. Red and I are too shocked.

"You can do it, Delia," her husband says. I can tell Red wants to strangle him, but he restrains himself as Delia pushes harder. I watch the baby come out, but am worried because there isn't a noise.

"Is the baby out?" Delia asks.

"Yes, our child is out," Giovanni says.

"The cord is just wrapped around her neck," Red says. I have a granddaughter! I watch the nurses carefully and my granddaughter lets out a wail, allowing Delia and I to relax a little.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Paul, you have a healthy baby girl," the doctor says, letting Delia hold her. I exchange a glance at Red and he nods.

"I haven't even decided a name," Delia says through tears, rocking her.

"How about Liana? Liana Charlotte," Red says.

I smile faintly and look at my granddaughter. "Charlotte is a beautiful name," Giovanni says.

I give Red a quick kiss before he sees the others. "It _is_ beautiful," I say, agreeing.

* * *

(Waiting room. Blue's P.O.V.)

"Do ya think that it happened yet?" Emerald asks.

"I can't believe _he's_ here," Green grumbles as I hold my three month old daughter May in one arm and run a hand through my hair with the other.

"Well, he _is_ the father," I say.

"Oi, Blue, who's side are you on?" Sapphire says.

"I'm not siding with him. I just don't think he's good enough for Delia," I say. The doors open to reveal Red with a pink bundle, but I know he's pretty upset. He's hiding behind his smile.

"So does she have a name?" Ruby asks.

Red nods. If it ends in Paul, I just don't like the sound of it.

"Her name is Liana. Liana Charlotte Ketchum," Red says, surprising all of us.

"Mind if I hold my sister?" Silver pipes up. Red nods. Anyone would tell you that Silver is better than his father. Even Gold. Red places the bundle in his arms.

"Yells wanted to be alone with Giovanni," Red grumbles, sitting down. I watch as Silver observes his sister.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Crystal gushes. Red face palms as the infant begins to fuss.

"Great job, Crys," Gold says.

"Hey, hey. None of that. You're alright little one," Silver says. I stand up and she's still fussy. I look at her and see two faint zigzags. I look at Red, then at her again as Silver hands her over.

"What?" Red asks.

"Look at her face," I say. He does and raises a brow.

"That's odd," he says before going back to the delivery unit. "Come on, baby girl. You'll meet Pika and Chuchu later," he says as she stops whimpering. Right. No Pokémon out on this floor.

* * *

(Five years later. Ruby's P.O.V.)

"Come on May, let's go," Liana says.

"Not gonna happen, pipsqueaks," Pearl says. Not smart.

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" May says whereas Liana just pouts. She then looks at me in contemplation.

"Where do babies come from?" she asks innocently.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy like each other enough," I begin, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Sapphire.

"Babies come from eggs, don't they?" May asks. Arceus, to think _she_ is Blue's daughter. Then again, she's sort of right as I think back to my mom's talk about _that_ with me.

"Babies come from mommies," Diamond says. Of all the times to be serious, he picks _now_?!

"Yeah, but how do they get there?" Liana squeaks.

"If a mommy and a daddy see a Starmie light show at night and they make a wish, the mommy is able to have a baby," he finishes. Most of us sweat-drop at this.

"Oh," May and Liana say in unison.

"So Liana, do you think you're gonna have a brother and a sister?" I ask, breaking from the subject.

"Dunno," she says, frowning.

"Hey, no being sad," Dia says. This time, the doors fly open and Yellow comes out holding two blue bundles. Liana is stunned.

"What are their names?" Platinum asks, having come back in with Blue's infant son, Gary.

"Why don't we let Liana decide?" Yellow says.

Liana's eyes widen and I chuckle, earning myself another elbow in the ribs. "Lucky you," May says. "Daddy didn't give me a choice."

Liana nods at her. "Boy, oh boy. They're so small," she says.

"One of them has Red's hair," Gold says, earning a smack from Emerald.

"I think the one that looks like grandpa should be called Ashton. Ashton Michiya Ketchum or just Ash for short," she says. She looks at the other bundle and says, "I think his name should Richard. Richard Hiroshi Ketchum or Ritchie for short," she says. "Who's older? Can I hold them?"

I smile at that. "Ritchie, but not by much. I don't see why not, but I think you should sit down," Yellow says. Green is busy with her own daughter. Blue had to excuse himself and Platinum is holding his baby son Gary.

I stand up and walk over to sit by her. "Be gentle," I say. Liana nods. Yellow comes over and hands one of them over.

"Make sure to support his head," Yellow says. I look down and look at Ash. He _does_ have a small amount of black hair. Once Yellow is sure that Liana has a sturdy hold on Ash, she places Ritchie in her arms.

"Hi Ash. Hi Ritchie. I'm Liana, your big sister," she says before giving both boys a kiss on their foreheads.

Yellow smiles and says, "Welcome to the world, Ritchie and Ash." 'It doesn't take a genius, hell, even _Dia_ could tell you,' my train of thought is interrupted by Dia himself.

"Do you think Red's proud where he is?"

The room falls silent.

"Rube, why don't you, Rald and I take Liana and May for some ice cream?" Sapphire asks. Normally, we'd ask Yellow first, but we know where her concern is.

"Can we have ice cream?" May asks.

Liana looks at May. "Yeah. I second that," she says. "Can we go for ice cream?" Silver is sitting with Green and her daughter and Blue is sitting down with Wyatt and Gary is in Crystal's arms. Gold comes over and squats.

"Let Uncle Gold have Ash," he says to her. Red saw us all as family.

Liana kisses Ash again. "You're going to see Mr. Gold. He's really cool," she says.

Diamond comes over and offers to take Ritchie. "Uncle Diamond is here. He's funny and nice," she says before kissing Ritchie.

Yellow nods and the two five-year-olds dart out, Rald closely following. I get up. "Don't worry, Yellow," I begin, but Sapphire is grabbing my wrist.

"C'mon Rube, let's give 'em some space," she says, dragging me out.

Those Ketchums are energetic and I'd be lying if I didn't think the same would happen with these new additions. Ever since the accident, we've been cautious of how we talk about him.

* * *

 **Done! Kind of long, I know. Wyatt Oak is Gary's adopted brother and I kind of needed some space in there so it there wouldn't have been too big of a gap with the Oaks and the Ketchums. Here are the families:**

 **Professor Samuel Oak- Daisy and Blue's father. Wyatt, May and Gary's grandfather.**

 **Karina Oak-Daisy and Blue's mother. Deceased.**

 **Blue Shigeru Oak-Gary's father. The Trainer. Blue is the same one from Adventures and is still the Viridian City gym leader.**

 **Anna Oak-May and Gary's mother. Deceased.**

 **Wyatt Daniel Oak- Blue and Anna's adopted son. May Oak- Gary's older sister. She isn't an OC. Daisy Oak (in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga) is referred to as May for some reason, so I used that for convenience.**

 **Garrett Daisuke 'Gary' Oak- Grandson of Professor and Karina Oak. Son of Blue and Anna Oak. Wyatt and May's brother.**

* * *

 **That's the Oak line-up. Karina passed away after Blue's birth and Anna passed away when Gary, Ritchie, Leaf and Ash were 5. Here are the Pauls/Ketchums:**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum- Liana, Ritchie and Ash's grandfather. Delia and William's father. The Fighter.**

 **Yellow Ketchum- Red's wife. Liana, Ritchie and Ash's grandmother. Delia and William's mother. The Healer.**

 **Giovanni Paul- Red's son-in-law, Delia's ex-husband. He …had a couple of affairs with Hunter J and Ariana. This is Giovanni from the manga, but he's the same one from the anime. How and why: he dyed his hair brown so he wouldn't be recognized. Silver's Ursaring is no longer with him.**

 **William 'Liam' Ketchum- Red and Yellow's son, Jane's husband, Jackson's father. He is also Liana, Ritchie and Ash's uncle. Temporary guardian of Ritchie.**

 **Jane Ketchum (nee Ratliff)- Red and Yellow's daughter-in-law, Delia's sister-in-law, Jackson's mother and Liana, Ritchie and Ash's aunt. Temporary guardian of Ritchie.**

 **Jackson Sterling 'J.S.' Ketchum- William and Jane's son. Delia's nephew. Liana, Ritchie and Ash's cousin.**

 **Delia Paul (she changes it after Giovanni is never seen again)-Red and Yellow's daughter, Giovanni's spouse. Mother to Ash, Ritchie and Liana. Delia sees Silver as another son. In a future story, she will also see Tobias as another son and Jupiter as another daughter, even though she's not their biological mother, akin to Silver. Silver Ketchum (formerly Paul. Formerly Rocketto when he met everyone else) - Half-brother to Ash, Ritchie and Liana. This is the same Silver from Adventures. Silver sees Delia as the mother he really wanted [but he doesn't call her 'mom' or anything. He mostly asked Red if he could have the same surname], gets any maternal advice from [surprising as it seems] Daisy Oak and ends up still considering Pryce as a father figure, because Pryce had Silver for what I'm thinking is most of his childhood and the same can be said for Green. Silver sees Leaf as a sister like he does her mother. Silver also sees Ash and Ritchie as little brothers. When he finds out about Tobias and Jupiter, he is unsure if he can trust them, but he will at some point. Note: because this is Adventures Silver and I already have plans for Lyra in the stories that this ties into, he is not going to be shipped with Lyra. Note number two: he kind of sees Blue as an annoying older brother and** _ **will**_ **point out the romance in between the younger [and I am including Sinnoh's trio] dexholders and couples.**

 **Liana Charlotte Ketchum- Daughter of Delia and Giovanni. Granddaughter of Red and Yellow. Ash and Ritchie's sister. Tobias, Jupiter and Silver's half-sister. Richard Hiroshi 'Ritchie' Ketchum- Son of Delia and Giovanni. Temporarily lives with William and Jane; nephew of William and Jane. Red and Yellow's grandson. Liana and Ash's brother. Tobias, Jupiter and Silver's half-brother. He and Ash are twins, but Ritchie is a minute older.**

 **Ashton Michiya 'Ash' Ketchum- Son of Delia and Giovanni. Red and Yellow's grandson. Ritchie's younger twin brother. Liana's brother. Tobias, Jupiter and Silver's half-brother.**

* * *

 **The Green family (because they are included in this one-shot and major story that ties into this one-shot) consists of:**

 **Roman Wall- Kelly's ex-husband and Leaf's father. He leaves Kelly and Leaf when Leaf is 2.**

 **Kelly Green- Roman's ex-wife. Leaf's mother. This is the same Green from Adventures. The Evolver.**

 **Leaf Green- Roman and Kelly's daughter. She holds a similar relationship with Silver that her mother does.**

* * *

 **The others:**

 **Carmen Stevens (aka Jupiter) (Formerly Dey)- Same one from the anime. Daughter of Giovanni and Hunter J. Sister to Tobias, Annie and Oakley. Half-sister to Silver, Liana, Ritchie and Ash. Why she is in the major story: I like her more than I do Mars and I feel like she would get along with Ash, Tobias and Ritchie better than Mars or Saturn would. Plus, not many other writers who write Team Galactic's former members make Jupiter go good. …oh and she doesn't do that quickly, but she'll do it.**

 **Tobias Stevens (formerly Dey)- As in, Ash's final opponent in the Sinnoh League. Son of Giovanni and Hunter J. Brother to Carmen/Jupiter, Annie and Oakley. Half-brother to Silver, Liana, Ritchie and Ash. Once Tobias finds out who he's related to [through Giovanni], he finds his own peace.**

 **Revision date: 1/9/17**

 **What I revised: I added some more dialogue. I changed Gary, Liana, Ash and Ritchie's middle names. I mentioned Leaf in this. I made Hunter J the mother of Annie and Oakley as well. Oakley and Tobias wear contacts, hence their respective orange and blue-green coloring. Tobias also gets his hair from J when she was younger. I don't think I'll make the 'J' stand for anything, but if I do, you'll know. Charlotte is a typical girl's name and a name I like, so I changed it from Tara to Charlotte. Fun fact: Ash's middle name (Michiya) means wisdom in Japanese. I just liked the ring to it. Ritchie's Japanese name (which doubles as his middle name) means generosity in Japanese. I never thought it had much (if any) of a meaning to it, but I found it on some website and by the name it revealed what it meant.**

 **Second revision date: 4/7/17**

 **What was revised: well, when I was rereading the revised version, I noticed a mistake I made and then I thought about a few other things. I added some notes.**

 **Read and review, follow and fave (if you want), vote and ask. Bye!**


End file.
